JuSt A jOkE :o)
by The Dark Eccentric
Summary: NoBoDy UnDeRsTaNdS tHe ClOwN. NoBoDy ReAlLy CaReS. NoBoDy SeEs. EsPeCiAlLy HeR. after all...HE'S JUST A JOKE. honk :o)


_A/N: So this was really fucking random. I don't support this pairing. I hardly have even thought of Gamzee's quadrants at all, except maybe a past moirailship with Karkat. But I was just fucking around on youtube and found a video called "Bring Me To Life - BROADWAY NEPETA [Homestuck/Sadstuck]" and being a fan of the Broadway Homestuck videos I watched it. It wasn't even about this, but some pictures showed Gamzee and Nepeta, and I got this idea, and...yeah...shit happened...enjoy..._

JuSt A jOkE :o)

she never noticed. ALL THIS TIME. and she never noticed. NO ONE NOTICED.

you walk through the halls of the meteor, rage filling you. RAGE AT EVERYTHING. you found Terezi's glasses and put them on; sending a short honk to freak out Karkat bro. SCARING THE MOTHERFUCKER WITH SOME HONKTASTIC SHIT.

but that cat girl. THAT FUCKING CAT GIRL. kitty bitch. GETTING HER CRUSH ON WITH KARKAT BRO. half the fuckin group knew about. NO MOTHERFUCKING SECRET. except from Karkat bro. HeHeHeH. FUCKING HONK. :o)

but you're higher than that motherfucker. HIGHER THAN HER TOO. higher than everyone. DESCENDED FROM THE HIGH MOTHERFUCKING SUBJUGGULATORS.

and now she's gonna die. THEY'RE ALL GONNA MOTHERFUCKING DIE. but first her. THEN MOTHERFUCKING EVERYONE. paint the wicked shit with their blood. MAKE THE WALLS DRIP WITH FUCKING MIRACLES.

honk.

HONK.

but she never saw how you felt. NO ONE FUCKING DID. all her fucking ships. WHAT ABOUT THIS MOTHERFUCKER. see if she can see the light now. HONK.

you find some fucking giant jar thing with a goatdad lusus in it. SOME FUCKING IRONIC SHIT. you scale that motherfucker and take a seat.

HONK

honk

HONK

now who do we have here. THE FUCKING PEASANTBLOOD. her "meowrail", heh. HONK.

he never fucking helped either. ALWAYS TRYING TO MAKE THIS MOTHERFUCKER BE ALL FUCKING PROPER. embrace our blood and take our rightful place. WELL LETS SEE HOW HE FUCKING LIKES US NOW.

you taunt him a bit before telling him to kneel.

I TOLD YOU TO MOTHERFUCKING KNEEL, MOTHERFUCKER.

you put a arrow through his thigh.

THAT MOTHERFUCKER FALLS TO HIS FUCKING KNEES IN WORSHIP.

you jump down and walk all up and in his face.

AND SNAP YOUR HIGH MOTHERFUCKING BOW IN FUCKING HALF.

time to make this fucker pay. MAKE THEM ALL FUCKING PAY. treating you like a joke. WELL HAH FUCKING HAH. jokes on them now. JOKES ALL UP AND ALL OVER THEM. like their blood will be all over the walls. SPRAYING THE MIRACLES ALL OVER THIS METEOR.

honk, you wrap the bow string around his neck and squeeze

HONK, YOU STRANGLE THAT MOTHERFUCKER

honk, he's fucking smiling...

HONK, YOU FUCKING KILL THAT SICK MOTHERFUCKER

honk...

SHOWS THAT MOTHERFUCKER WHO IS BOSS.

you stand over his grinning corpse.

HE NEVER FUCKING HELPED. never fucking noticed. NONE OF THESE MOTHERFUCKERS DID. never thought to help the highblood. JUST PROTECTED HIS FUCKING "MEOWRAIL". never thought about if the clown needed help other than his fucking nobility bullshit...

AND LOOK WHO SHOWS UP TO THE PARTY.

you catch the catgirl's arm and crush it as her claws scrape across your face.

SHE FINALLY FUCKING NOTICED THIS MOTHERFUCKER. heh. YOU THROW THE BITCH TO THE GROUND. lets see how she likes us now. SEE IF SHE MOTHERFUCKING, LIKES THIS MOTHERFUCKER, NOW!

honk

HONK

honk

HONK

who cares about the fucking clown. WHO CARES WHAT THE JOKER WANTS. after all he's just a joke...

WELL JOKES ON THEM.

honk

HONK

_A/N: Well...that was interesting. I tried to keep it as in character as I could, plus my twist. And the narration mixed in with his thoughts was supposed to be intentional as part of the craziness. And I didn't want to break his monologue. This is entirely from his perspective in his head._

_Not even sure where that second half came from, talking about how everyone saw him as a joke. But they kind of do, and it fit. This was supposed on the idea he went crazy and wanted to kill Nepeta because he liked her and nobody ever noticed or cared, but then the story took on a mind of its own._

_But aren't those the best kind?_

_HoPe YoU mOtHeRfUcKiN lIkEd It, BeSt FrIeNd. :o)_


End file.
